


Friends

by TommyVelvet



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: Sam has a secret crush on you and he invites you to meet his family. Unfortunately starts his twin brother Harry to flirt with you.





	1. Meeting the Family

The wind blows in your hair as you stand in front of the Holland house and press the bell. You hear movement from within the house and you feel yourself getting more nervous. Sam has invited you to dinner with his family and it is the first time you will meet them. The door opens and you are faced with a smiling Sam, his hair is wet from the shower he just took and a few droplets of water are running down the sides of his face and neck.

“Hello,” he says, stepping back to let you in. You step inside the warm house and Sam closes the door behind you. He shows you where you can hang your coat and put your shoes before leading the way into the kitchen. A woman is standing by the stove, spatula in hand. She turns around as you approach her.

“Hello, dear, I’m Nikki, Sam’s mum,” she says with a smile, reaching out her other hand for you to shake. You take her hand, “I’m Y/N,” you say giving her a smile before looking at Sam who is smiling at you.

“When will dinner be ready?” Sam asks his mum. “Fifteen minutes give or take,” Nikki says, turning back to the stove. “The boys are watching TV in the lounge, you can go say hello if you want,” “Okay,” Sam says and turns to walk out of the kitchen, you right behind him. “Your mum seem nice,” you say quietly so only Sam can hear. “She is nice,” Sam looks back at you with a smile.

Sam open the door to the lounge and two heads turn towards you. The man in one of the armchairs, who you assume is Sam’s dad, stands up and walks towards you. “Hello, I’m Dom, Sam’s dad,” the man says and shakes your hand. “Y/N,” you say. A boy who looks like he is the same age as you and Sam comes up to you and shakes your hand. “I’m Harry, Sam’s twin,” the boy says. “Y/N,” you say with a smile.

“Where is Tom and Paddy?” Sam asks, looking between his dad and twin. “They took Tessa for a walk, they should be back soon,” Harry says, before sitting back down on the sofa and returning his attention to the TV. “I’m going to see if your mum needs any help,” Dom says before walking out of the lounge.

“Do you want to go up to my room before dinner?” Sam asks, making you look at him. You nod and you close the door to the lounge before Sam leads the way upstairs. You look at all the pictures of the family that are placed around the house as you make your way past the kitchen on your way to the stairs.

You stop in front of a picture of four boys sitting beside each other on a poolside. You know immediately which one is Sam and you feel a smile tug at your lips. You look at the other pictures of the boys, showing how they have changed throughout the years.

Sam has noticed you are not following him anymore and turns around to see you smiling at the pictures of him and his brothers. He takes in the way you stand there, in his family home, smiling to yourself as you are caught up in your own thoughts. You look up when you feel Sam’s eyes on you.

“You were adorable as a child,” you say, giving him a cheeky smile as you walk up to him. “Are you saying I’m not adorable now?” he says, pretending to be offended. You continue to walk up the stairs as you shrug your shoulders. He scoffs and nudge you with his elbow making you laugh.


	2. The dinner

“Sam, dinners ready!” you hear Nikki yell from downstairs, interrupting your conversation with Sam. You stand up from your positions on his bed and make your way downstairs. “Thank god, I’m actually starving.” Sam says. “Me too,” you say and as if on queue your stomach rumble making Sam laugh.

You take in the smell of food as you walk to the dining table. A blue staffy rush to your feet and start to lick your hands when you bend down to pet it. “Well hello,” you say to the dog in your baby voice. “This is Tessa,” Sam says behind you. “Aren’t you beautiful Tessa,” you say to the dog who has rolled over on her back. You rub her stomach for a bit before standing up again.

You are approached by a young man and a boy. You recognise the man but you cannot really place him. “Hello, I’m Tom,” the man says while shaking your hand, “and this is Paddy,” the boy reach his hand towards you and you shake it. “Hello,” he says. “Hello I’m Y/N”, you smile at the younger boy.

You take your seat by the table, Sam to your right and Nikki to your left. Tom is sat opposite you, Harry opposite Sam, Paddy next to Tom and Dom is sat on the edge between his wife and youngest. Conversations start as you begin to eat the food.

“So Y/N,” Tom says after a few minutes making you look at him, “how did you meet my brother.” You glance at Sam, “He literally ran into me,” you say a matter-of-factly making Harry choke on his water and Tom burst out laughing. You look at Sam with a smug smile when he gives you the ’really?’ look, a blush starting to creep onto his cheeks.

“Why’d you run into her Sam?” Tom chuckles. Sam gives you a betrayed look before sighing and turning towards Tom. “I was in a hurry because I was late to class and I didn’t see her when I turned a corner so we crashed,” Sam says.

“Well I’m glad you knocked me over so I could meet the world’s best Holland,” you say to Sam with a sweet smile. “Aw than-” he starts, “Tessa of course,” you continue, looking lovingly behind you at the dog lying on the floor. Sam looks at you dumbfounded.

“I guess you’re not her favourite person Sam,” Harry laughs. You turn around to the table and chuckle when you see Sam pouting. “Sorry Sam, but you can’t compete with her. She is so adorable,” you say. “I couldn’t agree with you more Y/N,” Tom says and winks at you. This makes you laugh and Sam groans beside you.

“So Tom, when is your BBC Radio interview?” Dom asks, interrupting your banter. “On Wednesday,” Tom says. “Hopefully you don’t spoil anything again or I bet Marvel will have your head,” Harry says. “Shut up Harry,” Tom says, giving Harry a glare. “Oh my god,” you say shocked. “What happened?” Sam asks concerned.

You start to laugh, making everyone at the table confused. “I couldn’t place where I had seen you before because you look older now but now I know,” you say looking at Tom. “You were in ‘In the Heart of the Sea’ with Chris Hemsworth.” Tom lets out an awkward laugh, “Yes, yes I was,” he says. “I love that film, it’s brilliant,” you say. “Thank you,” Tom smiles.

You suddenly slap Sam on the arm and Harry lets out a laugh when Sam jumps. “Ow, what was that for?” Sam says, looking at you with a frown. “That was for not telling me your brother is a frickin’ actor, you div.” Sam rolls his eyes, “It didn’t cross my mind alright?” he defends. “Well a little warning would’ve been nice you know,” you say.

You turn back to Tom, “You know, I had a small crush on you actually,” you say, surprising the brothers. “Really?” Tom says. “Really?” Sam repeats. You chuckle at their reactions, “Yes but I obviously don’t anymore so you don’t have to worry about me pining over your brother,” you say to Sam, feeling the tension disappear.

“Thank god you didn’t settle for Tom when I’m sat right here” Harry says, gesturing to himself. Tom rolls his eyes making you burst out laughing. Him and Harry continue to bicker as you turn your attention to the boy sat next to you who has gone quiet. Sam has his head down, moving food around on his plate with his fork. He seems lost in his own thoughts and you lean towards him, placing a hand on his thigh.

“You okay?” you whisper so only Sam can hear you. He turns to look at you, staring into your eyes before nodding and giving you a smile. “Okay, good,” You smile and give his thigh a squeeze before retracting your hand and continue to eat your meal.

“That was lovely Nikki, thank you so much for having me,” you say when you have finished dinner and everyone start to clear the table. “Of course darling,” Nikki says, giving you a reassuring smile. You help as much as you can before Nikki sends you out of the kitchen, not allowing you to help anymore. She tells you to go find Sam who had run off to his room.

You walk up the stairs and when you reach the second floor you hear someone talking in another room. “So what you think of her huh?” the voice you recognise as Sam says, obviously talking about you. “I’m trying not to, mate,” you hear Harry say, making you frown. “Good,” Sam says. “Still, she’s got a lot of spirit. Alright what do you think, you think her and a guy like me?” “No,” Sam says immediately making Harry chuckle.

‘Does Harry like me?’ you think to yourself as you walk towards the room where the voices came from. “I think I should get going,” you say to Sam as you enter the room which you assume is Harry’s. You pretend you did not just hear their conversation because that would have made things awkward.

You seem to have startled the twins because they look a little shocked before Sam register what you just said. “Yes, uh of course, I’ll follow you to the door,” he says, giving Harry a look before following you down the stairs. You get your coat and put on your shoes before giving Sam a hug. 

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner, it was lovely. I really enjoyed it,” you say. “Thank you for coming, I’ll see you on monday?” Sam asks. You nod before walking out into the cold weather. “Bye,” he smiles. “Bye,” you say, turning around and begin your walk home.


End file.
